Unified By Love
by lionndragon
Summary: Even Harry defeated Voldemort, the houses aren't unitied yet. It was Dumbledore's wish so there is only one way.......Slash in later chapters! READ THE NEW IMPORTANT NOTE!
1. Default Chapter

**Hey Everyone,  
I was in school and i was thinking during bible class. I brought up this short plot that i would like to try so why not write this one? Thanks to my editor and best friend, ChiwawaLver. She is the one who helps me with this! I hope you will enjoy this story. It will be very sad at the beginning but it will smooth out later. I promise it will be good so please leave a review and let me know what do you think!**

Lionndragon 

Title: Unified by Love

Summary: Even Harry defeated Voldemort, Dumbledore haven't achieved his wish. The 4 houses haven't united yet. There is only one way...

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the one who created the masterpiece

Chapter 1

Harry sat on the very edge of his bed, staring into the darkness of his silent bedroom. It was so dark, it would have made no difference whether his eyes were open or not. He had another nightmare about the Great Battle at Hogsmeade. Harry couldn't wipe from his memory, the blank stares of Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Marietta Edgecomb and Justin Flinch-Fletchy. But what really burned a hole in his memory forever was witnessing the heroic feats of George and Fred Weasley...

_Flashback_

Harry ducked as a purple streak of light zipped over his head. Distant screams made the hair stand up on the nape of his neck. Suddenly Avery lunged for Harry, Harry was too late as the fat deatheater tackled him. the death eater's cold, blood covered hands grasped Harry's neck. Harry couldn't breathe as he stretched his hand trying to reach his wand. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a person with red hair, Harry couldn't discern whether it was Fred, George, or Ron. Then, a fast red light hit Avery and Harry's lungs filled with air.

"Alright, Harry?" asked Fred, leaning over Harry. Harry coughed and held his neck in his hands, messaging it.

"Yeah, thanks" he croaked.  
Harry suddenly looked, noticing a tall, dark figure looming over them. Fred saw Harry's dumbfounded face and whipped around. A dementor stood there, its rotten, moldy green hands hold on to its hood. Somehow Harry and Fred couldn't seem to move as they stared at the Dementor. The dementor lowered its hood, its only facial feature was a wide gaping mouth. But then it took its long index finger and slowly ripped a slit in its skin where the eyes should be. Black blood oozed from the gash as a white orb began to appear, pupil less. The dementor had given itself an eye, it repeated this on the other side.  
Fred stared in horror then whispered, "C-can they do that?"  
The Dementor's white, blank eyes seemed to glare at Harry and Fred menacing as it slowly moved forward. Its hot, putrid, rattling drifted down to them like a noxious fume. Harry's head filled with his mother's pleading screams, without thinking, Harry lunged for his wand...  
End Flashback

Harry blinked as he began to see the sunrise in the east. The bright yellow rays shot across the Quidditch field, illuminating the two huge goal posts. The March air blew the green firtrees of the Forbidden Forest. They made a low, eerie creaking noise. Harry's eyes shifted to the desserted cabin of Rubeus Hagrid. Head mistress Minerva McGonagol words echoed as if she said it yesterday,

"We will dedicate Hagrid's cabin as the Great Battle Memorial on the Hogwart's grounds. It will be a memorium for all who have fallen t-today." Professor McGonagol then broke down weeping. Harry got up and stretched. He walked quietly past a snoring Ron, a squeling Neville, and a silent Seamus.  
Harry trotted downstairs and found Hermione curled up on the floor by the hearth. Harry's heart went out to her as he remembered Krum's violent death, which took at least 5 hours of torture. Harry knelt beside her and lightly touched her cheek. She opened her warm brown eyes, but didn't smile.

"Why does everything in the world that is good, disappear?" she murmured, her face pale and white.

"Nothing lasts forever." Harry replied, lying down beside her and popping his head up with on arm. For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes. But Hermione looked away,

"I was so sure we'd get married. Its like my life is gone. I-I was so sure, so sure, so sure..." Hermione was looking delirious as she rolled over on her back and began murmuring, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Harry watched her breats rise and fall in uneven breaths. Harry's eyes roamed to her slightly bulging belly. Harry's forehead furrowed into a frown as the truth dawned on him.

"Hermione, You are not-"

"I am, Harry. I'm not ashamed, if that's what you're thinking." she relied weakly, tears trickling down her rosy cheeks.

**Oh my god...It was hard for me to type this chapter because it was too sad...What do you think so far? So for your information, later chapters will contain slash. You will have to figure who is pairing up with who. You will like it, I promise! Please give a feedback! Thank you! I will update the next chapter soon, I hope!**

lionndragon


	2. Chapter 2

sigh Chiwawalver, I am sorry…I have been busy lately and can't keep up with this. Please forgive me! I really am sorry! Anyway I have bad news for you all…The 6th book is coming VERY soon and everything will change so I am going to shut both stories down. Chiwawalver, please post comments on my websites so we can keep in touch ok? Thank you to everyone who tried to help me including Chiwawlver and hermionemalfoy18….AND ENJOY THE 6TH BOOOOOK!  I will be roaming around reading stores…Hasta Luego!

Lionndragon 4ever


End file.
